Moony and the moon
by miris
Summary: Essa fanfic é pra quem gosta de Sirius e Lupin. Não é Slash...
1. O maior erro de Potter

Moony and the moon  
  
Bom, essa é a minha fanfic, eu achei que o título em inglês fica mais bonitinho, mas pra quem não sabe a tradução é Aluado e a lua.  
  
Eu não sou muito fã do Tiago não, então se você está procurando uma fanfic mela cueca de Tiago/Lílian me manda um email que eu conheço uma ótima, mas aqui você não vai achar.  
  
Bom, eu ofereço essa fic pra minha amiga fofucha Maria..;Beijinhos.  
  
Todos os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling, essa fanfic não tem fins de capital nem nada assim, it's just for fun...  
  
Um beijo pra todos os meus amigos...  
  
O maior erro de Potter  
  
Remo Lupin era um estudante de Hogwarts do terceiro ano, tinha um melhor amigo que ele amava muito e considerava tudo em sua vida, ela considerava mais do que deveria. Remo não podia acreditar em seus próprios sentimentos, não podia aceitar as coisas que seu coração lhe dizia. Era tarde de mais, ele não conseguiria transformar aquele sentimento em algo que ao menos pudesse contar a alguém.  
Era uma noite quarta-feira fria e Remo admirava o sono pesado de Sirius Black e por mais que ele tentasse evitar, seus pensamentos corriam por um lugar que julgava irreal, julgava errado. Por um momento teve nojo de si mesmo, pensou em como Sirius se decepcionaria se soubesse que habitava os sonhos de Remo a cada noite. A cada dia suas esperanças de que seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos diminuíam, e a cada manhã Remo tinha menos vontade de levantar, menos vontade de viver.  
Remo sentiu uma leve brisa em seu rosto, tentou se convencer de que aquilo fazia parte de seu tão reconfortante sonho, mas foi obrigado a acordar quando percebeu que não estava sonhando. Ao abrir os olhos, se deparou com um Sirius completamente despenteado e com a cara mais inchada possível.  
- Já não era em tempo – Sirius tinha a voz de sono – é a primeira vez em três anos que eu acordo antes que você.  
O belo rapaz tinha a mesma idade de Remo e esbanjava de um sorriso fascinante, o cabelo muito preto passava de seus ombros um tanto quanto largos para sua idade.  
- É que eu demorei pra dormir ontem, fiquei pensando em umas coisas e...  
- Esse é seu problema, Remo, você pensa de mais. Levanta logo senão vamos perder o café.  
- Eu não estou com fome – Remo disse desanimado – pode ir sem mim.  
Sirius lançou um olhar de censura o amigo.  
- Remo, você anda muito magro, corta essa de sem fome, você nem tocou na comida ontem – ele parecia realmente preocupado – você precisa estar saudável pra essa noite.  
- Ta, eu vou – Remo mantinha o desânimo na voz.  
Sirius fez com que ele comesse umas cinco torradas, sem contar os vários bolos de caldeirão. Eles só tinham aulas depois do almoço e Sirius tinha que pagar uma detenção por ter jogado uma bomba de bosta na sala de Filch.  
Remo andava pensativo pelos corredores em direção à torre da Grifinória. Ele sentia os olhos pesados e um nó na garganta, precisava contar a alguém, não podia contar a Tiago, ele nunca entenderia, na verdade Tiago nunca conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse nele mesmo. E foi então que Remo percebeu o quanto era sozinho no mundo, percebeu que a única pessoa que podia contar era Sirius, ele era o único que o entendia sempre. Ele precisava contar tudo a Sirius, mesmo que isso botasse sua amizade em risco.  
Ele andou até chegar ao quadro da mulher gorda que o fez entrar no salão comunal, este estava vazio exceto por uma bela menina de cabelos cor de fogo que lia um livro enorme de aspecto muita antigo. Remo nem percebeu a presença dela ao passar de cabeça baixa, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz suave Lílian Evans. Assim como Remo e Sirius ela cursava o terceiro ano, e a propósito era uma ótima aluna, Lilly, como era chamada pelos amigos, vinha de uma família de trouxas, mas se enquadrava perfeitamente no mundo bruxo.  
- Oi Lupin – ela mudou o tom animado ao ver a face pálida e triste de Remo – o que você tem? Posso ajudar de alguma forma?  
- Ah, oi Evans. Está tudo bem – Remo disse não muito convincente e mudou de assunto rapidamente – o que está lendo?  
- Hogwarts, uma história, com certeza você já leu né?  
- Por acaso sim. Mas por que com certeza?  
Lilly riu e Remo percebeu o quanto ela era bonita.  
- Não seja modesto Lupin, você já leu aquela biblioteca inteira!  
Remo levantou a sobrancelha num ato involuntário.  
- Isso parece algo que eu diria a você, Evans – ele respondeu sorrindo.  
Remo nunca havia conversado direito com Lílian, que educadamente ele chamava de Evans, apesar disso Tiago, um de seus melhores amigos, gastava uma grande parte das conversas falando o quanto ela era bonita e como seus olhos eram verdes e também o quanto ela o ignorava.  
Remo não tinha certeza se Lilly realmente não gostava de Tiago, o que era bem comum não só entre os estudantes Sonserinos, mas também de todas as casa, ou se ela o ignorava por pura implicância.  
- Sabe, Evans, eu tenho uma pergunta.  
- Acho que você já pode parar de me chamar de Evans – Lilly disse ainda sorrindo – pergunte.  
- Por que você ignora o Tiago? Sabe, - houve uma pausa – ele realmente gosta de você.  
Ao contrário do Remo esperava Lílian sorriu.  
- Ah, o Potter, só acho ele arrogante de mais, mas há quem goste do tipo.  
Nesse momento Tiago entrou pelo buraco do retrato acompanhado por Pedro. Tiago era mais alto que Remo, porém mais baixo que Sirius, era magro demais, o lhe fazia parecer um tanto quanto desengonçado, usava óculos com aros redondos e pretos, tinha o cabelo preto e muito desarrumado. Pedro, ao contrário de Tiago era baixinho e rechonchudo, tinha cabelos castanhos muito claros.  
Remo não sabia direito o que pensar sobre Tiago, ele era muito amigo de Sirius, assim como o próprio Remo, o que fazia com que eles convivessem bastante, mas não sempre que Remo concordava com o egocêntrico e convencido Potter.  
- Olha o que temos aqui, Pedro – Tiago disse com um olhar provocante em direção de Lílian. – Como vai Evans?  
Lilly olhou para Remo e ignorou o Tiago tinha acabado de falar.  
- Bom, Remo, acho que eu vou indo, ainda tenho que fazer os deveres pra aula da Minerva depois do almoço.  
Eles trocaram rápidos beijos na bochecha e Lilly correu para o dormitório das meninas, levando Hogwarts, uma história carinhosamente nos braços.  
Tiago vez uma cara de ódio em direção de Remo, o que mostrava total segurança em si mesmo.  
- Ah, Remo – sua voz soava arrogante – pobre Remo.  
Pedro, que até o momento não havia se pronunciado soltou uma gargalhada aguda, que foi abafada por suas próprias mãos gordas.  
- O que você acha que estava fazendo conversando com a Evans com tanta intimidade? – Tiago tinha o rosto muito vermelho e os punhos fechados.  
Lupin parecia saber exatamente o que fazer, aliás, ele sempre sabia.  
- Olha Tiago, eu tenho problemas de mais pra ficar aturando as suas criancices – em nenhum momento Remo alterou sua voz – não venha achando que eu vou deixar de falar com Lilly porque você não sabe nem falar com as pessoas civilizadamente, já acha que é mais do que realmente é, o que lhe torna insuportável ás vezes. Avise-me quando crescer.  
Remo virou as costas sem olhar para trás, seria um erro ter ficado ali. Tiago com certeza sairia de controle, eram muitas verdades ditas de uma vez só, verdades que ofendiam Tiago, apesar de não terem sido ditas com intenção alguma de ofensa. Remo só estava cansado de tanta arrogância e egocentrismo em uma pessoa que ele gostava muito, apesar de tudo.  
No exato momento em que Remo desapareceu na escada que o levaria para o dormitório masculino, Sirius entrou na sala comunal, que agora tinha um clima tenso. Tiago andava de um lado pro outro dando murros pesados no ar. Sirius sorriu.  
- Levou um fora da Evans de novo, Tiago? – ele disse com uma voz infantil deixando Tiago mais irritado do que nunca.  
Tiago, que tinha a cara da cor dos cabelos de Lilly, voou no pescoço de Sirius. Esse, visivelmente mais forte que Tiago o deteve e o jogou no chão.  
- O que você acha que está fazendo – gritou Sirius visivelmente aborrecido.  
- Vá perguntar ao seu amiguinho Remo – disse Tiago abaixando a voz por estar em uma posição vulnerável.  
Sirius passou em direção as escadas do dormitório pisando firme quase que passando por cima de Tiago, que agora se levantava.  
  
N/A: Bom, esse é o primeiro capítulo. Por favor, façam a review aí... Estou aceitando críticas okay? 


	2. Uma amizade maior

Uma amizade maior  
  
Na noite que seguiu a briga na sala comunal foi uma noite de lua cheia. Para Remo isso significava além de só mais um ciclo lunar. Remo desde de pequeno sofria uma mutação no primeiro dia de lua cheia, ele era um lobisomem. A lua cheia passou sem anormalidades, Remo, dessa vez acompanhado só por Sirius, foi para uma casa abandonada que era de seu exclusivo uso. A entrada se dava através de uma árvore plantada no ano do ingresso de Remo em Hogwarts. Todo mês era comum Remo faltar aulas e ficar por alguns dias na enfermaria. Mas dessa vez foi diferente, Remo não se machucou, nem ficou doente, somente um pouco fraco. Talvez por coincidência, talvez porque não quisesse deixar Sirius sozinho. A briga entre Remo e Tiago teve como resultado uma separação temporária entre os Marotos, Sirius havia, como esperado, apoiado Remo, o que fez com que fossem Tiago e Pedro pra um lado e Remo e Sirius pro outro. Essa divisão não afetava em praticamente em nada na vida de Remo, que nunca havia dado muita importância pra presença de Tiago por perto. Quem parecia ter tido a vida virada de cabeça pra baixo era Sirius, era comum ele dividir travessuras e risadas com Tiago. Não que ele preferisse Tiago a Remo, era simplesmente impossível comparar um com outro. Remo era aquele amigo que dizia as coisas que você precisa ouvir, que nunca perde a razão, nunca sai de sério, Remo era a última pessoa que Sirius podia imaginar em uma briga, também a última pessoa que ele podia imaginar fora de sua vida. Com Tiago era mais superficial, a relação deles consistia em jogar bombas de bosta nos corredores, em azarar qualquer um que os enchessem. De longe Remo era um melhor amigo, mas Sirius sentia falta de desafiar Severo Snape, sentia falta até mesmo das tão odiadas detenções. Depois de certo tempo aquela briga, que teria sido esquecida se Potter não fizesse questão de lembra-la todas as vezes que eles se encontravam, causou conseqüências mais sérias do que olhares de mal gosto no corredor e no dormitório. Remo passava mais tempo com Sirius agora e aqueles sentimentos que o incomodavam cresceram e por alguns momentos ele teve certeza de sua paixão por Almofadinhas. Aquilo o martelava cada vez mais e foi exatamente uma semana depois da briga com Potter que ele resolveu contar tudo a Sirius. A última aula do dia era de Herbologia, o dia escurecia quando os alunos saíam da estufa, que ficava do lado de fora do castelo. Remo fitava o chão ladeado por Sirius, que não entendia nada sobre o silêncio tenso de Remo. - Aluado, dá pra me dizer o que está acontecendo? Remo respirou fundo, pegou a mão de Sirius e o levou para perto do lago de modo que ninguém pudesse ouvir. Remo mexia as mãos freneticamente o que fazia com que seu nervosismo fosse claramente demonstrado. Sirius tinha uma cara de bobo que passava uma expressão não-estou-entendendo-nada. Remo abriu a boca pra falar, mas naquele momento percebeu que nunca gostara de Sirius daquele modo, percebeu que achar aquilo talvez fosse normal, percebeu que uma grande amizade pode facilmente confundida com um grande amor, e então percebeu que poderia contar com Sirius pra sempre. Uma imensa felicidade invadiu seu peito quando olhou nos olhos de Sirius e viu que enquanto o tivesse por perto seu mundo seria completo. Remo se lembrou das tantas vezes que havia rido e até mesmo chorado com Sirius e uma lágrima emocionada caiu solitária pelo seu rosto pálido. Os dois se abraçaram e por um momento Sirius entendeu tudo, entendeu a importância que Remo tinha em cada minuto de sua existência.  
  
N/A: Eu recebi uma review aqui perguntando o porquê dessa fic não ser slash, bom, eu não tenho nada contra slash, pelo contrário, até acho que eles ficam bem juntos, mas essa fanfic foi escrita baseada em algo que eu vivi, e foi mais ou menos assim que aconteceu, com alguma mudanças e tal porque as idéias foram surgindo. Atualização talvez semana que vem. 


	3. Dia dos Namorados!

Dia dos namorados?!  
  
Já fazia quase um mês desde o surto de ciúme de Tiago. Lilly não sabia porque, mas desde então ele não havia nem mesmo olhado pra ela. Ela estava realmente satisfeita em poder sentar livremente na sala comunal sem precisar ouvir aquela velha ladainha que Tiago era especialista em fazer. Lilly estava sentada na poltrona em frente à lareira conversando animada com algumas amigas sobre a próxima ida à Hogsmead. - Você acha que o Black iria comigo ao Três Vassouras? – uma menina de cabelos extremamente loiros muito bonita perguntou às amigas apreensiva – Ele é muito desputado no dia dos namorados. Todas, com exceção de Lilly riram e começaram a cochichar sobre Sirius. Dos Marotos ele era de longe o mais popular, sempre recebia montes de cartas no Dia dos Namorados e era sempre motivo de risadinha ao passar. - Bom, mas parece que a Lilly gosta mais dos comportados não é mesmo? – uma das meninas provocou. A menina loira que havia mencionado Sirius no início da conversa disse abertamente: - Vocês souberam que o Lupin teve uma briga com o Potter por causa da Lilly e agora nem o Lupin nem o Black estão falando com o ele? Lilly ruborizou e sorriu. - Eu e o Remo somos só amigos – ela continuava a sorrir – conversamos sobre livros e deveres de casa. - Vai dizer que você não está completamente caída por ele? – perguntou em tom irônico uma terceira menina. Lilly sorriu em resposta e nesse momento Remo entrou na sala comunal seguido por Sirius. Ele parecia calma e tinha o ar tranqüilo de sempre. -Lilly, posso falar com você um minuto? – perguntou Remo ao se aproximar. - Claro – Lilly levantou da poltrona ignorando os risinhos maldosos das amigas. Tinha certeza que Remo ia convida-la pra ir à Hogsmead no Dia dos namorados. – Se importa se falarmos no jardim? Remo disse que não com a cabeça e os dois caminharam em silêncio até o jardim. - Por que quer que eu tire minha dúvida no dever do Binns aqui fora? – perguntou Remo confuso. A maior vontade de Lilly era desaparatar naquele exato momento. - Bom... – ela começou gaguejando - ...é que eu pensei que... Remo sorriu ao ver o nervosismo da menina. - O que você pensou? - Pensei que você me convidaria pra ir à Hogsmead – disse Lilly o mais rápido possível. - Ah claro, podemos ir à Hogsmead – respondeu Remo com um sorriso ainda maior – eu estava falando com Sirius sobre te chamar. Lilly deu dois pulinhos de alegria e abraçou Remo esperando uma ação alheia. Remo por sua vez não tinha muito jeito com meninas e a abraçou de volta, deixando Lilly meio decepcionada. Eles passearam por um tempo pelo terreno de Hogwarts, e depois de algumas horas pareciam velhos amigos. Quando voltaram ao castelo já escurecia é Remo encontrou Sirius. Esse tinha o sorriso maior que o de costume. - Eu achei que você nunca voltaria – ele botou a mão na barriga e fez um gesto exagerado. – Preciso jantar, e depois a gente pode passar na cozinha e pegar alguma comida pra comemorar seu encontro no dia dos namorados. Remo fez uma cara de espanto. - Dia dos namorados?!  
- Não seja sonso, vai dizer que a Evans não te chamou pra ir à Hogsmead?  
- Chamou, mas não disse nada sobre dias dos...- foi então que ele entendeu o nervosismo de Lilly ao falar sobre Hogmead. Remo corou por um segundo, mas logo depois voltou ao normal e fez uma cara desanimada.  
- Que foi?  
- Vai cair na lua cheia – Remo disse seco.  
- É só você voltar antes de anoitecer – falou Sirius empolgado tirando um sorriso de Remo.  
- Pode ser que dê certo. - Lógico que vai dar certo, você precisa confiar em si mesmo. A gente pode ir jantar agora?  
  
Os próximos dias passaram como vento e quando Remo percebeu faltavam somente três dias pro seu encontro com Lilly. Ele andava com Sirius pelo corredor depois de uma longa aula de Poções, Lilly vinha a alguns passos atrás deles sozinha. Sirius olhou pra trás e percebeu a presença da menina. - Ah Remo, eu tenho que ir porque preciso...- houve uma pausa um tanto quanto grande – escrever pros meus pais. - Escrever pros seus pais? – Remo não pode obter uma explicação para a frase absurda dita pelo amigo. Sirius saiu correndo e sumiu em uma curva à frente. - Remo! – chamou Lilly animada. Remo olhou pra trás e viu Lilly, seus cabelos longos presos em um coque apressado e uma quantidade enorme de livros nos braços. - Oi Lilly – Remo dessa vez não tinha o ar tranqüilo de sempre – deixa eu te ajudar. – Remo pegou todos os livros da mão de Lilly que sorriu em agradecimento. A situação era tensa, mas Lilly se lembrou de que Remo nunca tomaria qualquer iniciativa que fosse e resolveu quebrar o silêncio. - Hogsmead está de pé? – ao dizer isso Lilly demonstrou uma confiança que não possuía, mas que confortou Remo. - Claro – ele sorriu – tudo bem se formos cedo? Tenho que voltar antes de anoitecer. - Sem problemas. Eles chegaram ao retrato de mulher gorda, Remo deixou os livros de Lilly em uma mesa na sala comunal e se despediu com um carinhoso beijo na testa da menina. -Te vejo sábado – falou Lilly quando Remo já havia virado as costas. Ele se virou e pela primeira vez olhou diretamente nos olhos claros da menina. Lilly, num ato involuntário, suspirou e se jogou no sofá mais próximo. Estava apaixonada. 


	4. Hogsmead

Remo comia uma torrada distraído enquanto pensava nervosamente no seu encontro com Lilly no dia seguinte. Sirius, tirado da cama por Remo, parecia ainda adormecido, mexia em seus ovos com o garfo num movimento circular, no sentido horário, sem parecer pensar am nada.  
  
- Qual é a última aula de hoje? - perguntou Remo ainda fitando o vazio.  
  
- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - Sirius sorriu e disse com uma voz arrastada - preparado pra mais uma aula sobre lobisomens?  
  
- Realmente gosto dessa matéria, - falou Remo virando para encarar Sirius - mas receio que terei que faltar, preciso comprar o presente da Lilly.  
  
Sirius fez uma cara de espanto exagerada.  
  
- O Sr. Remo Lupin vai matar aula por causa de uma garota? - ele disse em um tom falso de censura.  
  
Mas Remo não pôde responder, uma coruja caramelo voou por cima da cabeça de Sirius e deixou um pacote embrulhado em papel pardo em frente a Remo, e foi embora sem esperar gratificação pelo vôo.  
  
-É a coruja da Andrômeda! - Sirius exclamou animado.  
  
Ele mostrou-se muito acordado naquele momento, tirou o pacote das mãos de Remo e rasgou o embrulho violentamente. Dentro havia um envelope vermelho que havia escrito em uma letra visivelmente infantil: _"De: Tonks Para: Tio Remmy" _e uma lata em forma de coração que mostrava uma menininha de cabelo cor de rosa abraçando um lobo.  
  
- É pra você - disse Sirius decepcionado entregando a lata e o envelope pra Remo, esse abriu o envelope sorrindo, e havia escrito em uma letra redonda e didática.  
  
_ Querido Remo,  
  
Sinto enviar essa carta um dia antes dos dias dos namorados, mas a Nimphadora estava realmente ansiosa para que eu enviasse seu presente e não pude esperar até amanhã. Desde de que você veio aqui, ela não fala outra coisa senão o "Tio Remmy" e quando me viu falando que era dia dos namorados, não sossegou até que saíssemos e para comprar o presente de seu "nemarado". Ela escolheu essa lata de biscoitos de chocolate, de algum modo que eu não sei, ela tem certeza que é seu favorito. O desenho da lata foi feito por ela, eu não sei o significado do lobo, mas me pediu para que encantasse a lata e além do desenho, quando abrir a lata vai reparar um outro encanto idealizado por ela. Junto com a carta segue uma foto dela à um ano atrás, com dois anos.  
  
Mande lembranças a Sirius e Tiago.  
  
Com amor,  
  
Andrômeda._  
  
Remo tirou a foto de dentro do envelope e viu uma menininha muito pequena correndo, que enquanto isso mudava seu cabelo de rosa pra verde limão. Ele olhou pra lata e viu o desenho feito por Tonks, que nesse momento mostrava a menina dando suaves beijinhos no focinho do lobo. Ele abriu a lata e no segundo seguinte uma voz aguda e delicada saiu lá de dentro: _"Tio Remmy, te amo!"_.  
  
Sirius cruzou os braços e disse enciumado depois de ler a carta da prima.  
  
- Isso é tudo que ela tem a dizer? A Nimphadora gostou realmente de você né?  
  
- Ah sim - Remo sorriu - uma menina muito inteligente pra idade, conversamos muito. Vou aproveitar e comprar um presente pra ela também quando for a Hogsmead mais tarde. E você não vai comprar presente de dia dos namorados pra ninguém?  
  
Sirius riu demoradamente.  
  
- Eu não compro presentes, só ganho.  
  
- Que bom pra você - Remo disse sinceramente enquanto se levantava para a aula de poções que os esperava.  
  
O tempo não demorou muito a passar e Remo saiu da penúltima aula daquele dia, deixou a mochila na sala comunal, tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso, na outra mão a varinha.  
  
-Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom - ele sussurrou para o pergaminho que no momento seguinte exibia um mapa detalhado do castelo e vários pontinhos que se mexiam seguidos por seus respectivos nomes.  
  
Remo andou muito rápido até o terceiro andar, onde passou pela corcunda de uma estátua que mostrava uma velha de um olho só nada simpática e engatinhou por uma passagem escura e subiu milhões de degraus até o porão da Dedosdemel.  
  
Foi muito complicado para Remo sair do porão, a loja de doces estava completamente vazia, a não ser pelo vendedor careca e gorducho. Naquele momento desejou ter a capa da invisibilidade de Tiago. Ficou ali mais uns vinte minutos até ver pela fresta da porta o homem adormecer com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados e apoiados sobre sua barriga grande e oval.   
  
A essa altura o homem roncava de um modo que lembrava a Remo um porco, reparou a decoração para o dia dos namorados: vários corações muitos vermelhos com pequenas asinhas sobrevoavam a loja freneticamente, Remo pensou consigo mesmo, "Passo na volta pra repor meu estoque de chocolates e comprar algo pra Tonks e Lilly.". Foi até e a porta sorrateiramente, mas seus esforços empenhados em não fazer barulho foram em vão, ao fazer um mero movimento para abrir a porta um sino que ficava em seu topo tocou alegremente uma musiquinha que envolvia "Alegre sua vida com chocolate". O ronco do homem parou e Remo fingiu que entrava na loja naquele momento.   
  
Ele saiu de lá com três sacolas cheias, comprara um quantidade exagerada de doces para pequena Tonks, mais ainda pra ele e um bombom enorme em formato de coração pra Lilly na qual o homem gordo fez Remo corar ao dizer que com certeza beijaria a 'guria' que queria se desse aquilo de presente à ela.  
  
Ele andou pensativo pelas ruas largas de Hogsmead pensando em o que daria a Lilly junto com o chocolate e como se uma luz dos céus tivesse baixado sobre ele se lembrou.   
  
Correu até uma livraria na qual tinha certeza que Lilly havia mencionado e foi atendido por uma mulher de meia idade com um ar misterioso que lhe oferecia ajuda.  
  
-Vou dar uma olhada, muito obrigado - respondeu Remo acanhado.  
  
Remo tinha certeza que havia checado cada livro na loja e sem sucesso se dirigiu à porta.  
  
-Espere aí mocinho, tenho exatamente o que precisa - a bruxa entrou por uma cortina vermelha e voltou com um embrulho vermelho que parecia brilhar.  
  
- O que - Remo hesitou - o que é isso.  
  
- Ah, é um livro maravilhoso - ela encarou Remo com seus enormes olhos cinzentos cheios de expectativa - abra.  
  
Remo abriu o embrulho cuidadosamente e se deparou com um livro com a capa em branco, assim como suas páginas e olhou pra bruxa procurando algum tipo de explicação.  
  
- Só a pessoa que você der pode ler esse livro, ele diz exatamente o que você sente e o que quer dizer, através de imagens e palavras e o que mais for preciso.  
  
O rapaz nunca havia visto uma vendedora que quisesse vender mais que aquela, baixou o preço sem que ele pedisse e deu algumas penas como brinde.  
  
- É só você escrever o seu nome completo e o de quem vai dar aqui - ele disse indicando a primeira página do livro.  
  
Remo não havia previsto ficar tanto tempo em Hogsmead, quando finalmente havia comprado tudo que queria (comprara um livro para colorir que se renovava para Tonks) o vilarejo já estava escuro e todas as lojas estavam fechadas. Ele fitou o céu e observou tristemente a lua quase cheia, o que fez com que ele quase desmaiasse.  
  
A Dedosdemel estava fechada, teria que passar pela Casa dos Gritos. Andou vagarosamente no escuro, estava tonto. Pulou a cerca da casa abandonada sem ser notado e em alguns minutos estava nos jardins do castelo.   
  
Acionou o mapa novamente e viu uma aglomeração de pontos a alguns metros dali onde lia-se os nomes Lucio Malfoy, Belatrix Black, Narcisa Black, Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew. Remo andou mais um pouco e viu Pedro e Narcisa no chão desacordados, Tiago com o nariz sangrando, de quatro, tentando pegar a varinha presa embaixo do pé de Belatriz, essa assim como Malfoy apontava a varinha para a nuca de Potter.  
  
Remo ouviu Belatrix começar a dizer um feitiço, não sabia porque, mas aquela garota parecia ter o dom de tirar a vida de seus amigos.  
  
- Ah, mas não vai não! - Remo disse baixo - _Expelliarmus! _- ele disse dessa vez impondo a voz de uma tal maneira que todas as varinhas, inclusive a de Tiago, Narcisa e Pedro voaram até ele - acho melhor vocês irem pro castelo - disse Remo olhando pra Lucio, Belatrix e Narcisa caída no chão. - Tiago, cuide de Pedro.  
  
Mas no momento seguinte Remo estava envolto na capa da invisibilidade junto com Tiago e Pedro, que abara de acordar.  
  
- Silêncio, Filch vem aí - disse Tiago tomando o mapa das mão de Remo.  
  
Eles assistiram em silêncio Filch chegar e encontrar os sonserinos em uma situação crítica, o que lhe deixou em ótimo humor, leva-los embora e por fim viram os olhares furiosos de Malfoy em direção ao nada.  
  
Quando eles entraram no castelo Tiago tirou a capa da invisibilidade e jogou o mapa pra cima de Remo ao perceber o conteúdo das sacolas de Remo.  
  
- Você me salvou e eu te paguei, não pense que nada mudou - disse a voz de Tiago vinda de dentro da capa.  
  
Quando Remo chegou ao dormitório todos já dormiam, ele se trocou e despencou sobre a cama, estava fraco, a luz do luar quase cheio entrava pela janela, segundos depois adormeceu.

* * *

Remo acordou e viu Sirius sentado sobre a cama, a boca lambuzada de chocolate e muitos presentes à sua volta.  
  
- Uma coruja me acordou - disse ele explicando o fato de estar acordado tão cedo. - Nada pra você, hum? Lilly terá com certeza algo a te dar - ele riu.  
  
- Não entendi a piada - Remo levantou ainda meio lento, - vou tomar banho.  
  
Os dois desceram para o saguão de entrada animados. Sirius com a sua beleza casual, as calças largas, um tênis velho e uma blusa xadrez azul, com as mãos nos bolsos e os cabelos muito negros caindo sobres os ombros largos. Remo, ao contrário do amigo havia se preocupado com o que vestia talvez pela primeira vez na vida, usava uma calça jeans escura e m suéter roxo escuro, pelo qual uma gola social branca saia e sapatos que lembravam seu pai, em baixo do braço o presente de Lilly embrulhado caprichosamente. Os dois chamavam atenção pelo corredor.  
  
- Afinal, vai à Hogsmead com quem?  
  
- Não marquei com ninguém pra não ter o compromisso de ficar o tempo todo com uma pessoa só. Quando chegar lá acho que terei quinze minutos pra fazer tudo que quero com cada uma.  
  
Remo não falou nada, seu estômago dava voltas extraordinárias. Pararam à porta do saguão de entrada. Sirius se despediu do amigo que não esperou por mais de cinco minutos até ver Lilly, também mais arrumada que o normal, e com uma beleza irresistível, seus olhos verdes pareciam particularmente brilhantes naquela hora, e sem saber muito bem o que estava fazendo, Remo beijou a menina quase que nos lábios.  
  
- Oi Remo - ela retribuiu o beijo rápido dele, acertando os lábios, o que fez com que ele ruborizasse e ficasse sem ação.  
  
- Você está linda - Remo disse com dificuldade.  
  
- Obrigado, você também - por um segundo ela examinou Remo - está muito atraente.  
  
Remo fez menção de entregar o presente a ela.  
  
- Acho melhor trocarmos os presentes quando já estivermos em Hogsmead - ela pegou na mão de Remo, e mais uma vez seu estômago pulou.  
  
Levou alguns minutos até que Remo ficasse seguro em segurar a mão delicada de Lilly, eles andaram pela vila, no início Remo achou que sem rumo, mas Lilly parecia saber aonde iam.  
  
- Aonde vamos? - ele disse confuso.  
  
- Bem aqui - ela disse abrindo a porta da livraria que Remo comprara seu presente.  
  
- Você que comprar algum livro? Acho que podemos voltar depois. - disse o rapaz parando em frente à porta.  
  
- Não vim comprar livros - ela sorriu e puxou o garoto até o balcão.  
  
- Sala quatorze, querida - Madame Grump disse apontando para a cortina vermelha.  
  
Ainda guiado por Lilly, Remo entrou pela cortina e se viu em um corredor que lembrava o de um hotel, portas de madeira escura com números dourados pregados perto do olho mágico, que exibiam realmente olhos movendo-se para espiar por perto.   
  
Lilly abriu o número quatorze e eles se encontraram em uma sala aconchegante, não muito grande, a iluminação fraca em vermelho, e um sofá vermelho gritante em forma de coração e uma mesa farta.  
  
- Nossa, essa mulher sabe como esconder bem quartos para namorados. - Remo disse espantado.  
  
- Também não sabia o que existia atrás da cortina, ela quase que me induziu a te trazer aqui quando vim comprar seu presente - ela se sentou no sofá seguida por Remo - estou tão surpresa quanto você.  
  
Eles trocaram os presentes e Lilly ficou maravilhada com o livro que mostrava emoções, que para Remo continuava em branco, o que fez com que ele ficasse tremendamente inseguro, não sabia o que Lilly estava vendo.  
  
Lilly havia lhe dado um livro chamado "Magia do beijo", tinha uma capa vermelha e dois ursinhos brancos que se beijavam suavemente.  
  
- Estou faminta - disse Lilly - se importa? - ela disse levantando puxando a varinha e trazendo a mesa para que pudessem comer sentados ali mesmo.  
  
Remo não respondeu. A idéia de estar naquele quarto com Lilly, dela saber tudo o que sentia por ela e dela ter lhe dado um livro tão sugestivo o fez se afundar no canto do sofá.  
  
- Olha tem um bilhete aqui! - falou Lilly empolgada.  
  
Remo observou um bilhete breve, em uma caligrafia elegante.  
  
_Espero que tenham gostado da surpresa. De alguém que torce por vocês.  
_  
- De quem você acha que é? - o entusiasmo na voz de Lilly se quebrou ao perceber a quietude de Remo, pegou o presente dado por ele e folheou - se você não se sente bem aqui vamos lá pra fora, ver os livros talvez.  
  
Remo sorriu. Eles deixaram o quarto, passaram pelo corredor e ficaram bastante tempo comentando livros.  
  
- Queria comer o chocolate que você me deu, se você ficar nesse ângulo - ela pegou Remo pelos braços e o moveu de forma que ela ficasse na sua frente e Madame Grump não pudesse vê-los, e também com que ficassem espremidos, seus corpos mais próximos que nunca - talvez a Madame Grump não nos expulse.  
  
Ela mordeu o rabinho do coração e fechou os olhos involuntariamente, e ao abri-los lançou um olhar que jamais havia lançado pra Remo, e então ele se lembrou do que o vendedor da Dedosdemel havia falado sobre o coração.  
  
- Pode me dar um pedaço -ele disse ainda acanhado.  
  
Lilly deu o chocolate a ele, quando comeu teve a sensação que o mundo agora era só eles dois. Ele lançou o mesmo olhar a Lilly a ali mesmo, entre livros os dois se beijaram da forma que Sirius beijava as garotas, não foi um beijo suave.  
  
- Acho melhor sairmos daqui antes que nos enxotem.  
  
Remo deu o chocolate na mão de Lilly que comeu um grande pedaço e devolveu ao garoto que fez o mesmo e quardou o resto no bolso. Eles saíram da livraria sorridentes, com os lábios vermelhos e as roupas desarrumadas. Os dois haviam comido chocolate demais, não tinha como evitar que acontecesse de novo, e os dois sabiam disso.  
  
- Já sei onde podemos ir - Remo saiu correndo em direção à casa dos gritos pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas.  
  
- Remo, esse lugar é mal assombrado - ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele e nem ele dela.  
  
- Não é - ele disse olhando para a face aterrorizada de Lilly - você confia em mim?  
  
Lilly fez que sim com a cabeça e os dois pularam a cerca e entraram na casa, tinha muitos quartos, um deles iluminado.  
  
- Deve ser Sirius - Remo disso como de lesse os pensamentos de Lilly.  
  
Eles subiram um lance de escadas e encontraram uma cama com um colchão velho sem lençol e uma cadeira com o pé quebrado, as paredes tinham marcas de unhas.   
  
Lilly parecia não ligar para o fato de que o lugar era sujo e acabado, eles se jogaram na cama e por mais ou menos uma hora, que passou muito rápido para os dois, ficaram ali, beijos e toques nada suaves.   
  
Quando o efeito do chocolate finalmente passou os dois já estavam no chão, se ajoelharam e Lilly, já no seu estado normal, abraçou Remo.  
  
- Quer namorar comigo? - ele sussurrou enquanto beijava seu pescoço de forma tão suave que causava um contraste gritante com o modo que se beijavam minutos atrás.  
  
- Claro - eles se beijaram de forma como Remo e Lilly se beijariam normalmente.  
  
Eles se ajeitaram, se calçaram e Lilly deu um jeito nas roupas amarrotadas com um feitiço passa-roupa. Foram até o Três Vassouras, que estava lotado e tomaram café ali, namorando.  
  
Antes que começasse a escurecer eles foram embora e Lupin inventou uma desculpa que explicasse o porquê deles terem que ir embora cedo. Era muito cedo pra contar que precisava se preparar para lua cheia, gostaria de poder contar.

* * *

**N/A.:**Fiquei muito tempo sem atualizar porque não tive tempo pra escrever. Esse capítulo ficou realmente grande, mas é que eu me empolguei. Obrigado por todas as Reviews. 


End file.
